iOMG aftermath
by Seddie110xxx
Summary: sam has just kissed freddie and he is shocked but what will happen next


**Hey guys this is seddie110xxx (aka – Jessica Laura Bailey) and this is my first Seddie fan fiction so be kind plz! =D**

**So this is going to be a Seddie one shot story and this is set right after iOMG (which was a greatest episode ever, I thought it was the best iCarly episode eva).**

**So Sam has just declared her love for Freddie with a kiss and after Freddie just stands there with a shocked look on his face. **

**So what did Freddie think of what she did. (This is going to be from Freddie POV, Sam's POV, Carly's POV and a general POV).**

**Freddie's POV**

I had tested the mood app that I, Brad and Sam had been working on. I was shocked to see that it said in love. I automatically thought that it was Brad and ran out tell Carly the news.

**Sam's POV**

I started into the Pearpad which was right in front of Freddie. I hated having these feelings for him locked up inside of me than out in the open. No one could know that I was in love with him. I don't know how it happened I just fell in love with the dork. I actually loved his tech talk and his brown hair and eyes and he had gotton really buff and taller over the years. I guess puberty has been kind to him but no one could know I thought that. Then he suddenly ran out of the room like he saw something weird.

**Freddie's ****POV**

OMG Sam is in love with Brad. This would explain why she was being so kind, helpful and considerate to me and Brad. I had to tell Carly because the pressure of being the only one knowing was eating me alive. "Carly I just did an emotion test on Sam with our new app and her mood" I said. "In love, Sam's in love with Brad" Carly said

**Carly's POV**

OMG Sam's in love with Brad and I have to make this is happen for her but I might need Freddie's help to try and hook them up. No I have to go and find Sam and make this happen for her. I went to go and talk to Sam. How come Sam never told me this? We are best friends we tell each other everything. I made Sam and Freddie promise we tell each other everything after they kept that they kissed a secret. I am still in shock that that still happened. Out of all people Sam and Freddie kissed each other and it was both their first kisses they ever had. To come to think of it what if Sam is in love with Freddie because she has been very nice to him lately. She hasn't even hit him or insulted him. But Sam would never be in love with Freddie. I just think that they are becoming even closer friends and finally admitting that they do care for each other. They just cover it up with fighting and bickering because it is a game they have been playing since the 6th grade.

**Carly: **Sam, Sam

**Sam****: **Hey Carls

**Carly:**Hey so hows the project going

**Sam:** Good I think but im not sure cause Benson freaked out and ran out he door a few minutes ago

**Carly****: **Oh and hows Brad

**Sam****: **Brad's cool

**Carly****: **Would you say very cool? (Pokes Sam on the shoulder)

**Sam****: **What do you mean?

**Carly:** I know you love Brad. Admit you love him

**Sam****: **I love ham I'll admit that

**Carly****: **You can't kiss and snuggle with ham

**Sam:** Ham oh Ham (puts it to her face)

**Carly****: **Sam

**Sam****: **Sorry I have to turn my back on you now

**Carly****:** Sam, I know you love Brad it's exciting

**Sam: **Did you like fall out of a tree or what?

**Carly****:**Do you want me to tell you how I know you're in love with Brad

**Sam:** Sure please share

**Carly**: When Freddie tested his mood app on you it said in love

**Sam:** Who says his app really works

**Carly:** Well does it

**Sam**: No

**Carly:** Yes it does, you know it does, it works good

**Sam**: I'm gonna eat my ham in peace

**Carly**: You love the Brad

**Sam:** Boobity Boobity boo

**Carly:** You can't bury your love in ham

**Sam:** I can try

**Carly**** POV**

This was the last thing Sam said before she walked off and up the stairs. I had do get them together with the help of Freddie. It was the first time Sam has ever liked a guy who isn't disgusting, or heavily tattooed or on parole. This was the first time that her feelings were this strong for a guy because before they were just crushes but this time we are talking about IN LOVE.

**Freddie:** So she admit it?

**Me****:** Denied

**Freddie:** Yeh I figured

**Me****:** She's just a bit awkward about liking guys

**Freddie:** Oh well

**Me****:** No No .no oh well, were gonna make this happen fore her

**Freddie:** Why?

**Me**: Cause Brad's awesome. It's the first time Sam has ever liked a guy whose not disgusting or heavily tattooed or on parole.

**Freddie**: But if Sam won't even admit that she likes him how are we gonna…

**Me****:** You've seen the animal channel… the horses. When they want two horses to you know date, they put them in the same barn together then they like turn the barn lights down then… (Carly is saying this with Freddie smirking and trying not to laugh). You know what im talking about why are you making me say it.

**Freddie:** So we get Sam and Brad take them to a barn

**Me****:** Stop it this is important. Help me do this for Sam

**Freddie:** Alright but if she gets mad a me

**Gibby:** Hey Carly Spencer puked a little

**Me****:** Please just clean it up we have something really important to do come on

(Freddie and Carly leave)

**Sam POV**

Freddie has been gone for a long time I wonder where he is. Why does Carly think I love him? I know I have been nicer and been hanging out with Freddie and Brad more but it wasn't for Brad it was so I could be and get closer to Freddie without anyone getting suspicious. Everyone has always thought I hated him but I never did and I hid that with physical and verbal abuse. "So how you learn to make fudge"? "My grandmother taught me". "She was a good woman Brad" I said. "She's still alive". "Even better" I said. Then Freddie and Carly walked back in. But then Carly made everyone leave and made me and Brad stay alone together. The last words she said were "im not coming back", and then she turned all the lights off and walked out. It suddenly got very awkward between me and Brad.

**General POV**

So Carly and Gibby were working on there project and Torturing Spencer some more on their project by feeding him a bowl of chowder while shaking him on a plate. When Sam walked in wanting to talk to Carly about the whole Brad situation

**Sam POV**

"Carly Shay". I was so annoyed at everyone trying to hook me up with Brad when he was not the one I was in love with. It was Freddie and I guess all those years of torment and violence were just a cover up for my real feelings towards him.

Carly: Just a sec

**Me:** This might take more than just a sec

**Carly: **Why aren't you with Brad?

**Me****:** That wasn't coo

**Carly:** What?

**Me****:** I know the 2 headed frog thing was just to get me and brad alone

**Carly:** Yeh I was hooking you up

**Me****:** I don't need you to hook me up

**Carly:** You love him

**Me****:** I DON'T LOVE BRAD

**Carly**: The Pearpad says you do

**Me**: It's a stupid computer app

**Carly**: You've been acting different

**Me****:** No I haven't

**Carly:** Oh come on whenever Freddie and Brad are doing something all of a sudden you want to tag along. Brads so nice, he's polite, he's smart he's got a warrant, think of the fudgey times you guys could have together. Don't you want a nice boyfriend? Go for it make a move, I just want you to be happy.

**Sam:** Then bake me a pie

**Gibby:** I love pie

**Carly:** GIBBY

**Sam's POV**

I wanted to get away from Carly and her nagging and talking about Brad this Brad that. So I went and sat down on the step in the courtyard and started sipping because doing this calmed me down. All I wanted was these feelings to come out but I was scare3d off the outcome. (Yes even I get scared sometimes) but when Carly was saying all those things about Brad all I could think about was Freddie. One thing that she said clicked about don't you want a nice boyfriend and make a move. I did want Freddie as my boyfriend cause over the years we have gotton so much closer and I am ashamed of some of the Things I have done to him but just as I was getting lost in my thoughts a brown haired boy popped his head around the door.

**Freddie:** Yo yo

**Me****:** Carly send you to find me

**Freddie:** No

**Me****:** Oh so you know me had a little argument

**Freddie:** She told me about your little argument I just said she didn't tell me to come find you

**Me:** Good

**Freddie:** But Carly's right

**Me****:** erhhhhhhh

**Freddie**: Groan all you want

**Me****:** I don't care what your stupid Pearpad says about me being in love, I'm not into Brad like that

**Freddie:** Every time that I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together you want to come and hang with us

**Me****:** And that means I'm in love with him

**Freddie:** Well you hate me

Me: I never said I hated you

**Freddie**: Yes you have like 900 times. I still have to the birthday card you gave me that said happy birthday I hate you, HATE SAM

**Me****:** erhhhhhhh just leeeeaaaaavvvve

**Freddie**: Fine I'll leeeeaaaaavvvve

**Me****:** Bye

**Freddie:** But before I go

**Me****:** Right that's it get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face

**Freddie**: You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want but Carly's still right. Look I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there cause you never know if the person you like is going to like you back but you never know what might happen if you….

OMG this boy has some guts staying here and giving me love advice if only he knew who I was really in love with. I suddenly couldn't take it any more and I grabbed him but the arms and planted my lips on his and I felt him stiffen up with the shock of my action. After about 11 seconds I pulled away. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I just kissed the boy who thought I hated him I guess I proved him wrong.

**Freddie:** I…

**Me****:** Sorry

**Freddie:** Its cool

I had get out of there so I ran out of the door and running past Carly I knew she was watching the whole situation

**Freddie POV**

OMG Sam Puckett the girl who caused me constant physical and emotional pain just kissed me which proved that in fact I was the one she was in love with all the this time. She just ran out and I needed to go after her and talk to her about this because we can't just forget this happened because this was massive. I ran back inside and ran past Carly who was standing there with her eyes wide and she was staring off into space. So I ran out and I fount Sam in the cafeteria with was strangely empty. I saw her in the corner on the floor with her head in her hands. I walked over to her and she saw me but she didn't try and run away she just shot me a weak smile and I shot her one back.

**Me****:** Hey

**Sam:** Hey

**Me:** We really need to talk about what just happened in there. I guess I was wrong when I thought you were in love with Brad

**Sam:** Yeh you were I guess this has come as a big shock to you because of what I've done to you over the years. I hate to admit it but I regret doing those things. I guess I did it because I was in denial or something along that line

Me: It has come as a big shock and I'm happy you took mine and Carly's advice.

**Sam:** I did because I was sick of you and Carly trying to hook me up with Brad when he wasn't the one I was in love with and you came out and talked to me and you were being all sweet and I guess I just lost control of my emotions and feelings and kissed you and I'm sorry I did that

**Me**: You shouldn't be sorry for doing that, you were just putting your feelings out there like me and Carly told you. I think Carly saw what happened and she seems a bit shocked

**Sam:** Why wouldn't she be? She thinks we hate each other and your supposed to be the smart one.

**Me:** Ok sorry but there is one thing wrong with what your saying

**Sam**: And what would that be exactly

**Me:** You don't hate me and I don't hate you

**Sam:** Oh and wouldn't you have every reason to hate me after all the things I have done to you over the years.

**Me**: No I wouldn't and why would you think I would stick around all these years and put up with the crap you gave me.

**Sam:** Because of iCarly?

**Me:** Well yes and there is another reason why.

**Sam**: what would that be?

**Me:** Well over the years we have grown closer as friends and our relationship has improved so much since we first met and the thing I'm trying to say is… I might feel the same way about you and I do actually care for you

**Sam**: What, I thought you loved Carly?

**Me:** I got over that crush ages ago and there was no use in chasing after someone who doesn't feel the same way

**Sam:** So what exactly is your point?

**Me:** My point is that if you give me overnight to think this trough then I might feel the same way about you and if I do then it is not out of pity it is my true feelings

**Sam:** Ok well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then

(Sam and Freddie hug)

**THE NEXT DAY AT CARLY'S**

**Carly's POV**

OMG I am still freaking out that Sam kissed Freddie. He was the one Sam is really in love with and it has come as a big shock to me. I sat on the couch staring into space when Spencer came in and I has to tell him what happened. The guilt of knowing is torture

**Spencer:** Hey Carls what's up

**Me:** Oh nothing much

**Spencer:** There is something on your mind that and I want to know

**Me:** Ok well you know how Sam has been acting strange lately

**Spencer:** Yeh she has and why has she?

**Me:** When Freddie tested his mood app on her and her mood said in love

**Spencer:** Wow Sam has never felt that way about a boy before

**Me:** I know an =d at first I thought it was Brad and me and Freddie worked together to try and hook them up

**Spencer**: Carly Shay you shouldn't be messing in Sam's love life that is kind of personal

**Me**: Yeh I know but I was so wrong it wasn't Brad she is in love with

**Spencer:** Well then who is it, is it me?

**Me**: NO and when I tell you this it will come as a BIG shock to you

**Spencer**: Carls just say who it is

**Me**: It's Freddie and I know this because Sam took my advice and made a move but I thought she was going to kiss Brad but she kissed Freddie

Spencer: OMG

**Me**: I know and the part that is most shocking is that he didn't pull away

**Spencer**: I know this might come as a shock but if they do start dating you are going to be supportive and not freak out

**Me:** Ok but there is no way that they will date, it will just be to awkward for them

**Spencer:** But you don't know that

**(MEANWHILE IN THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE CARLY AND FREDDIE'S APARTMENT)**

**General POV**

So after the events that happened yesterday Sam was walking up to the shay apartment when Freddie walked out of his apartment and even though they talked yesterday things were still a tad awkward and it had to be resolved right now

**Sam**: Hey

**Freddie**: Hey

**Sam**: So how are you?

**Freddie**: I'm good but didn't get much sleep last night, you?

**Sam**: I'm fine but I didn't get much either

**Freddie**: I think we both know why

**Sam**: Well duh

**Freddie:** I think I need a bit more time to think this trough because it has come as a big shock to me and I need more thinking time

Sam: That's fine I don't blame you because it was much unexpected what I did

**Freddie**: So let's go and face Carly and her questions

**Sam**: Yeh I guess we should since we all promised we tell each other everything after what happened last time we kept a secret even though I think she saw it we she needs to hear it from us

**IN CARLY'S APARTMENT**

**General POV**

So Carly is still freaking out and talking to Spencer when Sam and Freddie walk in together

Carly: Hey guys

Spencer: Hey

Sam and Freddie: Hey

Carly: So is there anything you two would like to tell me

Sam: Actually there is and I know you saw but me and Freddie thought you deserved to hear it from us

**Freddie**: Yeh we did because off what happened last time and you made us swear we would tell each other everything

**Carly:** So…

**Sam**: Well you thought it was Brad I was in love with and it wasn't it was Freddie and I kind of kissed him on the lips

**Carly**: Well thank you for telling me and are you two a couple now?

Sam: No Freddie needs a tad more time to decide

**Freddie**: I do because it was a big shock to me and I don't want to hurt Sam and then our friendship will be ruined and then things will become really awkward and then it will affect iCarly

**Sam:** Awww you really think that

**Carly:** That's really sweet isn't it Spencer

**Spencer:** Yeh it is

**Freddie:** Well I'm gonna go my mum will be freaking out as usual

**Sam**: Yeh me too and need to go to that therapy meeting with my mum

**Carly:** Ok guys see you

**Spencer**: Yeh bye guys

**Sam and Freddie:** Bye guys

(SAM AND FREDDIE LEAVE THE APARTMENT)

**1 WEEK LATER**

**General POV**

Freddie was at home and his moms was out of town for 1 week so he had the whole house to himself and he had finally come up with an answer and needed Sam to come over so they could talk. Freddie sent Sam a text saying to come over to his house so they could talk and Sam's response was "see you in 20 minutes". Freddie heard a knock on his door and he opened it and stood in it was Sam.

**Freddie**: Hey Sam

**Sam:** Hey so you wanted to talk

**Freddie**: Yeh come in

**Sam**: Thanks

**Freddie**: So I have an answer and I hope whatever I say things won't become awkward and not become bad

**Sam:** I promise and I know what you are already going to say. I can feel it its rejection and you don't love me. Its ok were still friends

**Freddie**: SAM and no that's not what I was going to say

**Sam:** Then what is it

**Freddie**: My answer it yes and Im in love with you

**Sam**: Did I just hear you right?

**Freddie**: Yes you did

**Sam**: OMG and does this mean that were boyfriend and girlfriend now?

**Freddie****:** I think it does (laughing)

(Sam and Freddie stare into each others eyes and are about to lean in when the phone rings).

**Sam:** Damn it

**Freddie**: Hello, yes mum im fine and would you stop calling me every hour im old enough to take care of myself, bye.

**Sam**: Your mum just ruined our moment

**Freddie:** Im sorry

**Sam:** It's not your fault

(Sam and Freddie lean in and kiss for over 30 seconds and this time there eyes are both closed and they are both doing the work. Freddie put his hands on Sam's waist and she put hers around his neck. When they pulled apart they rested there foreheads on each others.

**Freddie:** I love you

**Sam**: Love you too

**Freddie**: I guess we better go and tell Carly were dating

**Sam**: Yeh we probably should

(Sam and Freddie walk hand in hand out of Freddie's apartment and into Carly's

**Carly**: Hey guys OMG YOUR DATING (says happily)

**Sam**: Yeh we are

**Carly:** SPENCER

**Spencer**: WHAT, OMG SAM AND FREDDIE ARE….

**Carly**: Yeh they are

**Freddie**: Ok guys you can stop freaking out

(Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer sit on the couch and are watching Eclipse. Carly and Spencer look over at Sam and Freddie who are having a make-out session

**Carly**: GUYS, GUYS, GUYS

Spencer: Carly leave them to it there happy and in there own little world you should be happy for them

**Carly**: I am its just weird seeing them mack on each others lips. If you would have told me they would be going out years ago I would have laughed in your face

**Spencer:** Yeh me to but your right I am a bit uncomfortable watching them make-out but im gonna but up with it because they make such a cute couple

**Carly**: Yeh they do

(And with that Carly and Spencer resumed watching Eclipse and Sam and Freddie resumed making out)

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF MY FIRST FANFIC WAS IT GOOD ENOUGH. I HAVE ****AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT ONE IT GOES LIKE THIS. SPENCER INVENTS SOME SORT OF TIME MACHINE THING AND IT GOES BACK TO 2007 AND THEY SHOW HOW THE RELATIONSHIP OF SPENCER, CARLY, SAM AND FREDDIE HAS PROGRESSED OVER TIME AND THEY SHOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE ROMANCE AND FREIENSHIP SECTION BETWEEN THE CREDDIE AND SEDDIE. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY: D **

**I LOVE ALL MY READERS AND PLEASE MAKE THE COMMETNS NICE I HATE BAD REVIEWS BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME FEEL ICKY.**


End file.
